


Green-Purple and Orange-Blue

by tisfan



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, Marriage Proposal, life on a budget, thrift store bargains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Scott and Cassie's post-Easter celebrations...Aw, Monday... no...





	Green-Purple and Orange-Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssaKendall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaKendall/gifts).



> Translated into [Chinese](http://renner4real.lofter.com/post/1cc1c14a_12e9347f6) by Maneaterika
> 
> Translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8498451) by Lonya

Green-Purple and Orange-Blue

“Happy Easter,” Scott said, bouncing the bed.

Clint dragged the comforter over his head. “Aw, Jesus, no. Wai-- Easter was _yesterday_ ,” he pointed out. “You have no call t’ be waking me up at o’dark thirty on Monday goddamn morning.”

“Technically,” Scott said, and Clint tried to burrow under the pillow because whenever Scott said technically, there was about to be a lecture. God, he was worse than Stark, that way. “It is half-priced chocolate day, and Cassie and I, well, we never had much money, so it was always discount chocolate easter day for us.”

 _Cassie._ Clint managed to pry one eye open, and sure enough, Cassie was sitting on the end of the bed, looking entirely too much like some anime magical girl, complete with second hand easter bunny ears on her head.

“Hey, there pumpkin,” Clint said. “Is she wearing playboy bunny ears, Scott?”

“They were at the thrift store,” Cassie said, nodding hard enough that they almost fell off. “Fifty cents. Pretty good deal, yeah?”

“You know that Stark pays you for being an Avenger, right?” Clint asked, peering up at his boyfriend.

“That money is for Cassie to go to college and get her astronaut-veterinarian degree,” Scott said, very seriously.

“She’s going to do surgery on dogs in… space?”

“Daddy says I can be anything I want to be, and since you’re his superhero partner, I have to do something else.”

“In the meanwhile, let’s get up and do our egg hunt.”

Cassie shrieked with glee and ran off, whooping.

“You know I love you, honey bunny,” Clint said, “but sometimes I really, really hate you.”

“Look at it this way, we had to do Easter yesterday with the various families, but today? Today is all ours,” Scott said, those huge eyes of his big and earnest. Funny how he and Cassie looked so much alike when they wanted something.

“Right, fine, fine,” Clint grumbled. Which was true, he’d spent yesterday with Laura and the kids, and Laura’s parents, who stood around either ignoring him or grumbling about him. But it had been good to see the kids, even if Laura had been icy.

It wasn’t fair to her, he knew. She said it more than once. _If I act friendly with you, I’ll want you back, and I don’t… actually want you back._

Clint wasn’t sure if she wanted him to argue with her or not, but he also agreed that he was… well, not what she needed, so he needed to leave the way free for her to find what she did need.

Which was how he started sleeping on Scott’s sofa.

And then eventually, in Scott’s bed. With his seven year old daughter who knew entirely too much about _Daddy’s boyfriend_. “There better be coffee.”

“Would I do that to you, make you go through a morning without coffee?”

“There’s always a first time.”

But Scott was as good as his word, which really, Clint took advantage of his boyfriend’s sweet nature. Really, Scott was cheerful and sweet, and he didn’t have much, but everything he had, he was willing to share. Clint managed a sip or two of coffee, refilled his mug (pink, with the picture of green Croc shoes on them and the logo After While, Croc-o-dile) and blinked a few times. He was wearing sweatpants and Scott’s gray bathrobe, while Scott was in plaid pyjama bottoms and a pale blue tee that said _Griff’s Room Band_ on it. Hipster trash, Clint thought, and took another gulp of coffee.

“Cassie’s already out looking for her eggs, but we can’t open them until you find all yours, as well. Yours are all the purple ones.”

“Really?”

“Well, no, because I couldn’t find that many purple plastic eggs,” Scott said. “So they’re also the red ones and the green ones, but it’s just a redder and greener shade of purple.”

Clint scrubbed at the back of his neck. “Someday you’re going to have to explain to me how your brain works.”

“There aren’t that many choices at the dollar store, Clint,” Scott protested.

“You are an _Avenger_ ,” Clint stressed.

“Which is no reason not to be careful with our money,” Scott responded.

“Purple eggs,” Clint said. “And redder purple and greener purple. Sometimes I wish I was Cap. He used to be colorblind.”

“Well, you’ll have to settle for being mostly deaf,” Scott said, “and it’s a good thing, too. Lets me talk about you behind your back.”

Clint mock-growled at him, and shuffled out into the lawn, looking for purple and (purple) red and (purple) green eggs. “How many are there?”

“Twelve,” Scott said.

“And I found eleventeen so far,” Cassie said, proudly holding up her basket. Her basket, which was a jack-o-lantern. Somewhere, the skeleton king was probably having a conniption and didn’t know why. On the other hand, Cassie, instead of being whiney about not having the newest gaming console, took pride in getting the most stuff for her money from the Dollar Store. Kids. You had to love them.

Cassie’s eggs were blue. Or Orange-blue, and Yellow-Blue. God, Clint’s brain hurt.

That said, he was pretty good at what he did, and what he did, aside from shoot stuff, was notice things.

“Yay! We have all the eggs, now we can open them,” Cassie crowed. Scott had spread out a tatty old blanket on the grass, where they sat to open the eggs.

Clint opened his eggs one at a time, putting the goods into his own basket. A handful of purple jelly beans, three purple peep bunnies, a handful of chocolate eggs (wrapped in purple tinfoil) one of the cheap, horrible Americanized Kinder Eggs, for which Clint could not blame him because Clint was pretty sure he’d swallowed at least one cereal box toy when he was growing up…

And a purple ring pop.

“Is this a proposal, Lang?”

“No,” Scott said. “What kind of cheap ass boyfriend do you think I am?”

“Aw, ring, no,” Clint said. “Because I would have said yes.” He admired the ring pop, glittering in the sunlight.

“Well, that’s not a proposal,” Scott said, taking out a small, velvet purple egg. “ _This_ is. Will you marry me, Hawkeye?”

The ring was a simple, silver band, shaped like an arrow, with two XXs for kisses.

Clint stared.

“Come on, it’s a simple question, yes or no?” Cassie shouted.

“Oh, oh, well, then, yes, yes I will.”

“Yay! Now I have three daddies,” Cassie was cheering in the background as Scott leaned in. He slid the ring gently over Clint’s finger and when it was firmly in place, he planted a kiss on Clint’s mouth.

Clint was surprised.

But not so surprised that he couldn’t kiss Scott back.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the Ring](https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/palomas-graffiti-arrow-ring-GRP10293/)


End file.
